1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with a fastening device incorporated therewith facilitating readily and secured interconnection with a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are widely used in the different fields today. Each computer has a hard disk drive (HDD) for storing data. When the computer work, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) thereof continuously accesses the hard disk drive to retrieve data from the hard disk or store data to the hard disk drive. For compatibility, the interfaces of the hard disk drive are standardized. There are many hard disk drive interface standards and the SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) families and ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) families are the most famous in the last decade.
Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) is a successor to the parallel SCSI and is based on serial technology. Besides the advantage of higher speed signal transmission, another most significant advantage is that the SAS interface is compatible with serial ATA (SATA) hard disk drives. The SAS receptacle connector has generally the same configuration as the SATA receptacle connector except that the two cavities of the SATA receptacle connector are merged in a single, but larger one, and a third set of signal contacts are incorporated into a second side wall opposing a first side wall where two sets of contacts have already being assembled.
Generally, a SAS-type cable connector assembly comprises a connector compatible with the SAS Protocol and a cable coupled to the connector and a mother board inside of the computer. The connector is further mounted to a panel of a computer via a fastening device. Such as disclosed by CN Patent No. 2559123Y, in which a cable connector assembly has a connector and a pair of screws used for fastening the connector to the panel of a computer, however, the screws can easily get lost when they separated from the cable connector assembly, furthermore, a tool is need to handle the screws to fasten them to the panel, and this is inconvenient for users. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved fastening device to facilitate interlocking and unlocking.